


Crazy Random Happenstance

by MistressofMischief



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMischief/pseuds/MistressofMischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel of sorts. </p><p>Loki, now back on Asgard, seeks to find out more about his future with Darcy Lewis and is punished for his actions in 'Thor'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Random Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sentiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/569786) by [readbycandlelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readbycandlelight/pseuds/readbycandlelight). 



> I'd read that first to get a sense of where I got the idea for this from. 
> 
> This takes place after 'Thor,' and I suppose before a sort of AU Avengers, in the mythical land where this story continues, haha. 
> 
> No copyright intended.  
> This work was beta'd by me, so any mistakes are mine own.

Jane hurried around the lab, her equipment abuzz with data. They were showing the same readings as the night Thor came the first time. If her calculations were correct, it meant that she only had mere hours to prepare. 

She scurried around the lab, straightening up.

"Darcy!" Jane shouted for her intern. "Darcy, have you seen my-" a hairbrush was thrust in front of her face, stopping her in her tracks. "-hairbrush," she breathed. "Thanks."

Jane dropped her files onto a nearby counter. She used the reflective surface of the lab window as a mirror to brush her hair. Darcy's reflection appeared behind her.

"Calm down, boss lady," her intern said. 

Jane spoke as she brushed, "I'm sorry. It's just... It's been a few months since we've seen any signs of a rainbow bridge. And that last one was a giant waste of time." She sighed exasperated, "Why does the Bifrost have to resemble the starting formations of a tornado?"

Darcy shrugged, "Beats me. But we've got clear skies tonight, Jane. So there's no way it could be a tornado."

Jane rolled her eyes, "I know that, Darcy, but...Just... What if he's come back only to say goodbye? We only knew each other for a few days. What if he's been up there and met someone and fallen in love and..."

Darcy turned Jane around and put her hands on Jane's shoulders, "Whoa, whoa whoa. Breath, Jane."

Jane took a breath to settle herself.

Darcy continued, "For all we know, time moves differently there. Wibbly wobbly timey whimey stuff and he's back in Asgard for a few days that could translate months for us."

Jane gave her political science intern a skeptical look. "You have no proof of that."

Her intern smirked back at her, "And you have no way of disproving me either. So let's just call my ramblings a hypothesis to be proven later."

Jane laughed at her and relented, "Ok, ok." She hugged Darcy, "Thanks, Darcy. I don't know what I would've done without you."

As Darcy pulled away, she smiled and teased, "I know. You'd be lost without me and my knowledge."

Jane laughed.

Darcy grabbed her bag and shoved Jane out the door. "Now, let's go! I hear it's supposed to be raining Asgardian beefcake later." 

Jane gave her a look.

"I swear, I won't taser him or whoever may show up this time." Darcy swore, holding her right hand up as she did so.

Jane sighed in relief, "Good."

"Yeah, that doesn't really make a good first impression. Does it? 'Hi welcome to Middleguard *zzzap*'" Darcy shook her hands for effect. 

Jane stopped, looked at her, and held out her hand, "Yeah...Taser."

"What? Why?" Darcy asked as she grabbed her taser from her bag. 

"You've had a lot of caffeine today, Darce, and that could go either one of two ways: You get jumpy or you get talkative. Given the choice between the two, I'd rather you lost control of your mouth than your reflexes."

Darcy rolled her eyes and handed Jane her taser, "Fine."

As they got into Jane's car, Darcy asked, "Hey. Do you think Thor's bringing another hot Asgardian with him?"

~x~

Loki paced around his room, looking at all he was leaving behind; his books, his devices, his favorite daggers. He stopped and just absorbed his surroundings. His room, he would miss this luxury. No doubt he will be forced to sleep in a closet or a cot covered with uncomfortable fibers not of this realm.

He sighed.

Thor and he would be leaving soon for Midgard. The Bifrost wasn't fixed exactly. It would take another Midgardian year to be completely restored, or so the All-Father had said. He smirked to himself. That precise length of time coincided conveniently with Loki's sentence on Midgard. 

He was to be banished to Midgard, that same little town Thor found himself, with his magic bound. Loki could feel the power now as he tried to call it to himself. Staring down at his hand, his magic was crawled under his skin, tingling as though he were being pricked repeatedly by tiny needles. It was infuriating! The feeling of it surging with no place to go was enough to drive him mad.

It wasn't that he was power hungry or addicted to his magic. Like Mjolnir was to Thor, magic is to Loki. It is his strength, his pride, and a sign of his accomplishments. Without his magic, he felt as weak as he did when he and Thor first started training. He felt inferior. 

Loki curled his hand into a fist. This feeling brought about memories of old, all those years when Loki felt second best and overlooked. He was always an outsider looking in, always cast out in the shadow of his brother, or the man he had known to be his brother until he had discovered the monster within. He had been abandoned by his own race, left to die, disgracing his own kind by his mere existence.

His fists started shaking. And now? Now, he was to be abandoned as if he were a weakened babe all over again. 

Loki slammed his fists on his desk. In a rage, he sent the items upon it to the ground, save for a few papers that clung to its wood. He placed his hands back on the desk, leaning into it for support as he closed his eyes and calmed himself.

Frigga had assured him it was not the same. She loved him as her own son. This, he knew to be true, but she had never seen the monster hidden beneath his Asgardian visage. Surely, once she witnesses his jotun form, she will look upon him with distrust and disgust. No one could love an abomination.

Loki opened his eyes, resolving to hide his emotional scars under his pride when he saw a paper beneath him. It was a sketch he had drawn the first night he returned to Asgard after his fall. A woman with full-bodied hair and dark-rimmed spectacles smiled up at him.

Well, one person could.

_Darcy..._

She was his anchor, even if only as a vision. She reminded him why he was seeking repentance. 

_**Once he had returned, he told his mother of his vision. Frigga tried to search for his future, but she saw only rage, grief, and madness if he were to continue on his chosen path. In order for him to live the life he foresaw, he must choose a different path. Righting his wrongs would point him in his desired direction, of that she was certain.** _

_**Loki did not doubt her sincerity or hope, only that it clouded her vision in impossibilities. He had not believed her at first, had scoffed and stormed off in search of other answers. But then came the time for his sentencing, where he would be charged for his lies, abuse of power, and genocide.** _

_**He had expected death or imprisonment in the dungeons for a thousand years. Looking up at his father on his throne, he saw the sorrow in his eye. Odin knew what he had done, that this was all of his own making, but he was All-Father and no one was above punishment. The silence dragged on for moments that felt like an eternity before Loki finally spoke, his voice taking on a bored tone, "For mercy's sake, If I am meant for the axe, just swing it and be done with this pretense."** _

_**But the axe never came. Odin condemned him to one year on Midgard without his magic and accompanied by Thor. There he would learn a valuable lesson. When asked what that lesson was, The All-Father merely replied with a cryptic 'you will know, my son'. If he did not feel truly repentant and learn his lesson, then after his year on Midgard, he would be sentenced to two years on Jotunheim.** _

Loki folded the paper and placed it in the hidden seam of his tunic, just over his heart. With this news came hope. Loki now knew what his mother had seen when she looked upon his future. Midgard for a year, that is where he may find her, his Darcy. He would only have that hope to cling to if he was going to survive his punishment.

~x~

Arrival on Midgard had been a rocky one. Since the Bifrost was incomplete, Odin and Frigga provided aid with their magic to send them to the right place and time. They only had a moment to steady themselves before something came hurtling towards them yelling, "Thor!" 

"Jane?" Came Thor's reply. The figure jumped and threw itself into Thor's arms, embracing him.

Beneath the starlit sky, Loki could see that this 'Jane' was Thor's Midgardian lover. He made a face of disgust and looked away from the two lover's reunion. This was going to be a long and torturous year, he was sure of it. 

Trying to block out the sounds of their mouths meeting and murmured words of love, Loki briefly entertained the idea of escape. He was not unfamiliar with Midgard's customs and culture and could easily slip Thor to go in search of his future Midgardian wife. Surely his time would be better spent doing this instead of spending the year watching the oaf and his mistress swoon over each other and hear the sounds of their fornication through the thin poorly constructed walls separating them.

 As he tried to determine how to go about his search without use of his magic, searching the distant lands for an escape, he heard a voice in the distance.

"Whoa, easy there you guys. Get a room," the voice said sarcastically. 

Loki's eyes widened a fraction. The voice seemed familiar, but he couldn't be sure. He looked in the direction of the voice. The mortal who had spoken was shrouded in shadow by two beams of light protruding from, what Loki understood to be, a car. 

"Right," Jane said. Clearing her throat brought Loki's attention back to her. She pulled away from Thor, smiling as he set her down. After putting a few feet between them, she faced the two Asgardians and spoke again.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, looking down embarrassed, she continued, "I'm just, um, glad you're back."

When she finished, she looked up at him, the blush on her cheeks fading, but her smile stayed strong. Thor smiled in return, seeming to have forgotten Loki was even there.

Loki rolled his eyes. _Oh Gods. This is getting us nowhere,_  he groaned internally. He cleared his throat to grab Thor's attention. Jane broke eye contact first, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment at being observed by a third party she didn't even know.

"Oh, hello." Jane said, laughing awkwardly, "Hi, I'm Jane, Jane Foster. And you are...?"

Taking her hand, he bowed slightly and replied, "Loki, of Asgard." He finished with a slight smile. He may be mischievous and a trickster, but he had manners. 

Jane ripped her hand from his grasp, "Loki?!"

His smile turned into smirk as she began to back away fearfully. 

 _Good_ , he thought. _Better to be feared than thought weak_.

The voice sounded again, coming closer as it talked. She sounded angry, "The same Loki who sent that giant destroyer-thing that nearly took out all of Puente Antiguo?! What the hell is he doing here?"

Loki opened his mouth to speak, to retort with sarcasm, his sass, or to explain his punishment, it matters not. Because when the mortal came into view, he was stunned into silence. He stood there, breath silently shaking as if the air had been knocked from his lungs. Before him stood a human female with long, dark wavy hair, plump pink lips, and wide blue eyes. Darcy Lewis. He had found her.

_Could it really be that simple? After what I've done? Knowing what I am, would fortune smile upon me so kindly?_

He stared at her, drinking her in. Surely he was going mad, still trapped by Thanos and his torturous visions. Loki mentally prepared himself for the pain of torture. But no, he had stabbed Thanos, he was sure of it. He saw the light leave his eyes as he watched him die. 

Coming back to himself, he found he had looked away from Darcy. He looked to her again with new eyes, knowing for sure she was real and there, with him. Loki looked to her blue eyes to see the acceptance and joy she had shown him in his vision, but he was met with fear and anger. He briefly felt pained by her reaction to him before he remembered their future was still not the present.

_Ah, yes, right. She still doesn't know me apart from that I almost killed her and her friend._

Thor began to speak, breaking Loki from his thoughts. He was explaining Loki's punishment. _Ah_. Apparently, what seemed an eternity was only a matter of seconds. 

He looked from Thor to Darcy, who, in turn, was looking from him to Thor and back. Judging by her reaction to Thor's news, she did not seem pleased by this new arrangement. 

As he listened to Thor explain, Loki noticed that he left out the part about being a frost giant, that Loki merely acted out of feeling betrayed and lied to by our (Thor's) father. _Oh, how few sentences sum up one's perspective on it all. You still know nothing,_ brother _._

The two women took a moment to talk things over with each other. After a few moments of frantic whispering, some wild hand gestures, and what sounded like a list being made, they rejoined the two men. 

They decided that the two could stay with them as long as Loki agreed to help out with Jane's research and adhere to a list of rules they were to make for the household. After much debating and negotiating, an agreement was made. They then got into Jane's car and headed back into town, Jane and Thor in the front seat, Darcy and Loki in the back.

Loki had no choice but to agree to their terms. For one, he did not wish to be weak and homeless for a year. For another, he would need this arrangement to be close to Darcy.

Darcy, who was currently trying to meld with the door opposite Loki, keeping as far away from him as possible. She wouldn't even meet his gaze, staring straight ahead or looking out her own window. She appeared to be listening to a music device as well, humming a tune every so often.

He took this opportunity to observe her. Loki had to figure out a way to get into her good graces. He wasn't sure exactly how far into the future that vision was, but he couldn't wait to have her look at him in any other way than the way she viewed him tonight. Surely Frigga could see his path now. If only there was a way to reach her, to ask her what she might see, but alas, with no magic there would be no way to contact her unless she saw fit. 

If only he had his magic to woo her. He would make her iridescent flowers that never died, give her jewels drenched in sapphires to bring out the color of her eyes. But since he had no magic, he was resolved to try something else.

Loki would have to rely on his natural talents to be in her good graces. He would study her habits, her ways, and be as helpful as he could with her friend Jane. He would weave words of charm and passion into everyday conversation, complimenting her every chance he got without sounding too enthralled. He could not chance Thor finding out about his vision or reason for being here. It would either give him hope of rekindling their brotherly love or cause him to send Darcy away, for fear of what the monster might do to her. 

Loki continued to observe Darcy as he thought, watching her move her lips to the music, singing without words. He found himself staring at her lips, entranced. Before he let his mind wander too far down a path too soon traveled, he refocused on her little music player, alight with words and a timer. He decided to begin his study by learning her musical tastes, or at least the names of the songs she enjoyed.

~x~

Darcy's cheeks tinted pink as her eyes kept shifting from one place to another. She tried to look anywhere but Loki, but he remained in her periphery regardless. And he was looking at her.

No, not looking, staring. 

_What is his problem?_

She looked at him, hoping he would look away as a result, but he just stared right back at her. Raising her eyebrows, she shook her head, silently asking, _Can I help you?_

He merely smirked at her in response.

Darcy rolled her eyes, resolved to just keep looking out the window the whole way back. She made it a few songs without skipping through her shuffle, just letting herself get lost in the music, before she felt the lightest touch on her skin. Thinking it was just air, she elected to ignore it. But then the touch came again, this time she detected the light from her iPod illuminating the backseat followed by a change in song. Looking down, she saw a hand, Loki's hand scrolling through her music. Eyes widening, mouth slightly open, she looked from her iPod to Loki. He was focused on her music, still scrolling through her playlist, his finger skimming the skin between her forefinger and thumb. 

She snatched her player away, cradling it to her chest. Loki followed the movement, continuing up her person until he met her eyes. 

They stared at each other. Again.

Darcy narrowed her eyes. He raised an eyebrow in return. She didn't know what to make of this. Was it 'Mess with the Midgardian' time? He was considered the god of mischief after all. Then again, this was low-grade, little brother kind of annoyance, so...What was his play?

She wasn't one to sit and stew though, so she tugged her earphones out her ears, and mouthed, "What?"

Jane and Thor were having a nice moment in the front of the car, chatting away about some such nonsense. She didn't want to interrupt it by possibly starting a fight with Thor's supposedly homicidal brother.

Not speaking, he pointed to her iPod still clutched to her chest. 

Looking down at it, she wondered _Ooh. They probably don't have iPods in Asgard._  

Holding it out, she mouthed, "Miniature music box."

He looked at the iPod for a moment, Darcy watching him while he observed it. His eyes seemed to betray his impassive face. There wasn't an ounce of mischief to be found, just curiosity. She became lost in her rambling thoughts, the possibility that living with him might not be so bad flitting in now and then. It wasn't until she felt the weight of her iPod leave her palm that she came back to the present. 

Loki had taken her iPod. He was examining an earphone by the time she noticed her palm was empty. She mouthed, "Give it back," as she made to grab for her earphones. He moved them out of her reach just as her hand swept past without even looking in her direction.  

Taking a chance, possibly risking her life, she punched him in his arm.

Loki merely smirked, turned to look at her, put the earbuds in his ears, and then went to to look out his own window, staring out at the dark landscape as it passed The light of her ipod reflected back at her in his window, mocking her with the music she was once listening to moments ago.

She could start something. But having just punched the trickster God of Mischief, she didn't want to push her luck, or give Jane more to stress and worry about. So huffed, crossed her arms, and collapsed back into her seat. Her eyes could burn a hole into the back of Thor's chair, she was so miffed. 

 

_Scratch that last thought. Living with Loki is going to be a pain in the ass._

~x~

Loki had honestly intended to ask her about what she was listening to, but her reaction reminded him that he may not get anywhere with simple niceties. She was cautious and stiff against the door, waiting for his next move. So he decided to try a different route, mischief, and see where that lead him. 

He was not disappointed. She conversed with him, in a manner of speaking. She hit him, an action that would normally anger him, but it released her nervous tension and enflamed her ire. Her ire was now more enthralling instead of discouraging. He sensed a bit of a hellion in her, the mortal who dared punch a god. So he simply smirked at her in return and went about learning her musical taste. He couldn't wait to find out more about his fiery little Midgardian.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. hopefully I didn't jump around too much or write them too out of character? 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and totally appreciated!
> 
> Loki sends his love and mischief! ;)


End file.
